


A sad child

by Ahyesausername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Draco Malfoy-centric, Gen, Hurt Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyesausername/pseuds/Ahyesausername
Summary: Draco Malfoy was a sad child. An angry child. A jealous child. A child who longed to be worthy of love and validation...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	A sad child

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a sad child. An angry child. A jealous child. A child who longed to be worthy of love and validation...Draco Malfoy died a sad man. An angry man. A pitiful man. A man who long stopped searching for love and validation. A man stuck on the wrong side of a war.

Draco Malfoy died at the hands of Voldemort. No amount of pleading and begging changed his mind, because he was a cruel man. A cruel man who wanted everything and a cruel man who didn’t care for any other than himself. He didn’t care that it was a simple mistake, just like he didn’t care that this was his loyal Death Eater’s son. Draco Malfoy died at the hands of Voldemort and his only regret was leaving his mother to witness and bear this pain for the rest of her life. 

A few days later, when Harry Potter had fallen and Narcissa Malfoy went to check if he was actually dead, she said to him “My son has died for you, he died for you to win.” and she turned around and announced that “Yes, the Potter boy is dead.” 

Harry Potter defeated Voldemort without registering everything around them. He knew people had died and unbeknownst to him Fred Weasley was also one of them. But the name in front of his mind right now was none other than Draco Malfoy’s and Harry knew, without Narcissa telling him, why he had died. The boy he had saved from the Fiendfyre was now dead because of him. Because he had failed to- no, refused to identify him. 

Harry Potter stood tall on Narcissa Malfoy’s trial. He told them the truth, how both the mother and now deceased son had saved his life and essentially won the Wizarding World the war. 

Draco Malfoy died a sad man, unsure of how everything would end. He regretted making his mother watch, but he also hoped that at least he had died for the good cause. He died hoping this cruel mad man in front of him wouldn’t win. He died a pitiful man. A man who long stopped searching for love.

——

Many years later a small boy boarded the Hogwarts train for the first time. Excited but also scared of what the future would bring. A young boy named Draco Severus Potter. Named after two of the bravest men his father ever knew, or wished he had knew more than just their sadness and bravery. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stop thinking about this and made myself cry. I was gonna end it sad but didn’t want to so yeah


End file.
